


Choice and Consequence

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Bigotry & Prejudice, Dubious Ethics, Gen, Politics, Poor Life Choices, Pre-The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, Prompt Fic, War, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: Brynnhild joins the White Army because she wants a better life for her sister's children.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: The Lost Chronicles of Narnia





	Choice and Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2/3/20 for [kingstoken](https://kingstoken.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [Any, Any, Wolf Mother](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6661264#cmt6661264).

Brynnhild joins the White Army for the revolution and conquest, and then moves to the Secret Police, because she wants a better life for her sister's children, wants a Narnia where Wolves aren't shunned, or hated, or pushed out of their home by mobs pretending to polite concern about scurrilous rumors passed in sourceless whispers. Yes, war is harsh and the new Queen's laws are strict, but for the first time in a generation Wolves can walk abroad without having to apologize at every step.

It's only much later, when the ice closes in, when her nieces and nephews grow cruel, when fear still stains other Narnians' eyes, that she thinks to wonder when those rumors started, and who might have benefited from spreading them.


End file.
